The Curse
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: Tells about how Kagome gets cursed and has to obey everybody. You won't realize how complicated it gets! R&R!
1. The Casting Of the Spell

Okay my chapters may be really short but they contain some suspense i guess...but this is my first Inuyasha fanfic please R&R!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....but i wish i did ~_~**

_**1. The Casting of the Spell**_

Kagome stood in front of the shrine, having just gotten home from school. She turned her head, a worried look on her face. She sensed an odd presence approaching. Kagome pulled off her backpack and set in on the ground. She didn't have time to run and grab her bow before the thing she had sensed was in front of her. Kagome quickly took a defensive stance and asked, "What do you want?"

The woman smiled and said, "I wish to bestow you with a gift. A most wondrous gift that's sure to change your life forever." Kagome said, "I won't accept anything from you." The woman said, "Oh how silly of me. I really should have introduced myself to you. I am Kurumi, your god mother." It suddenly hit Kagome what the presence was she had been sensing. Kagome said in a shocked voice, "You're a full miko!"

Kurumi smiled and said, "That I am, and you are too from what I sense. You are already quite strong."

Kagome asked, "How come we've never met?"

Kurumi replied with a wry smile, "Your family didn't want me to meet you."

Kagome asked, "Why not?"

Kurumi said, "Because of a little accident that happened. I messed up while using my miko powers and your family got angry and told me never to come here again."

Kagome said, "You'd have to have done something pretty bad for that to 'd you do?"

Kurumi said, "They also told me never to speak of it to anyone ever again."

Kagome put a hand in her chin in thought, then asked, "You said you had a gift for me. What is it?"

Kurumi smiled brightly and said, "Oh yes! Your gift! How could I forget!" Kurumi paused, cleared her throat and said clearly, "My gift to you is obedience, from now on you will always be obedient."

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock and she spluttered, "W-W-What did you just say?"

Kurumi smiled and said, "I just gave you your gift. Now, I really must be going. Goodbye dear Kagome!"

Kagome screamed out, "Kurumi wait!" but Kurumi had vanished.

Kagome sat at the dinner table, staring into space. ' I can't believe what happened. Well, I don't know it really happened.' Kagome curled her lips in thought, 'But I felt her miko power shift when she said that. I....'

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome eat your dinner before it gets cold." Kagome picked up her chopsticks and started eating right away.

Kagome thought, 'Oh! I-I-I just followed an order! No questions asked! Kurumi must have really been there and must have really done this to me.'

Mrs. Higurashi looked worried and said, "Kagome, tell me what's wrong."

Kagome hesitated, not wanting to tell her mother, being Kurumi had said that she wasn't supposed to be at the shrine ever again. Suddenly, Kagome felt odd. She was breathless, and a few seconds later she felt nauseous. Another few seconds later she felt dizzy. Then Kagome said, "Kurumi came by today." Everything that had been wrong with her suddenly went away.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "What!?"

Kagome bent her head and repeated, "Kurumi was here earlier today."

Mrs. Higurshi stared open-mouthed at Kagome then said, "Tell me what she did to you."

Kagome bit her lip but then she started to feel breathless. So Kagome said, "She gave me a gift." She didn't feel breathless anymore. Kagome realized what she had felt was because she had not obeyed orders.

Mrs. Higurashi said with suspicion, "What gift was this? Tell me."

Kagome hesitated and again started to feel breathless, so she said, "She said, ' My gift to you is obedience, from now on you will always be obedient.' "

There was silence in the room. No one spoke, only breathed. Then Kagome's grandfather dropped his chopsticks and the questions began. Sota asked, "Do you really have to follow orders? Tell me the truth." Kagome nodded. Kagome's grandfather asked, "Did you try to stop her?" Kagome nodded. Sota asked, "Are you going to be like this forever?" Kagome nodded then burst into tears. Sota said in a panic, "Kagome, don't cry! Stop crying, please!" Kagome stopped crying with a small hiccup.

Mrs. Higurashi looked thoughtful for awhile then said to Kagome, "I order you never to tell anyone about this curse of yours." Kagome blinked in surprise. She had no idea what to say.

After a couple hours of discussion, in which Kagome's new condition was discussed, Kagome and her family sat silently. Mrs. Higurashi said to Sota, "Sota, I don't want you taking advantage of Kagome's condition. How would you feel if it were you in her position and she took advantage of you?" Sota nodded in understanding. Mrs. Higurashi said, "Promise me, Sota." Sota said after a few seconds, while crossing his fingers behind his back, "I promise." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, smiled, and said, "Good. Now I think we all should go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Kagome lay in bed thinking about her new situation. ' Anyone can control me with an order. It has to be a direct command, such as, "Do the dishes." or "You must go to bed now." A wish or request has no effect. I am free to ignore "I wish you would do the dishes" or "Why don't you go to bed now?" But against an order I'm powerless. If someone tells me to hop on one foot for a day and a half, I'll have to do it. And hopping on one foot isn't the worst order I could receive. What if a youkai tells me to hand over my jewel shards? What if someone tells me to kill myself? I'll have to do it. I'm in danger every moment. There must be a way to break this stupid spell! There must be and I will find it!' With that, Kagome fell asleep


	2. Too Many Orders

_**2. Too Many Orders**_

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha was sitting right next to her bed. Kagome moaned in unsuppressed depression. ' Inuyasha doesn't realize how many orders a day he gives me!' Inuyasha said, "Good morning to you too." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and was about to get out of bed when she realized she was wearing only panties and a t-shirt. She pulled the blanket up further and was about to tell him to tell him to leave when he said, "Come on Kagome, get out of bed."

Kagome thought wryly, ' The first order of the day.' She started feeling breathless so she slowly started to slide her legs off the bed. She was no longer breathless. She said to Inuyasha, "Would you mind turning around? I'm not properly dressed." Inuyasha said, "I've seen you in your 'pajamas' before. Just hurry up and get out of bed. Now!' Kagome winced, then pulled off the covers and got out of bed.

Inuyasha had not expected that Kagome would be wearing only panties and a t-shirt. His mouth hung open. Kagome pushed past him and went to her dresser. He turned around and looked at her.

Kagome pushed past Inuyasha to her dresser, opening the drawers and pulling out: clean panties and her school uniform. Then she went into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Inuyasha sat down with his legs crossed, then crossed his arms across his chest. Something was weird with Kagome, something was different but he couldn't place it. He'd just have to ask Kagome when she got out of the bathroom.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and with hair that was dry thanks to her blow dryer. Inuyasha was standing in front of her. Kagome said with a bright smile, "Let's go get some breakfast!" Then ran to the dining room with Inuyasha at her heels.

When Kagome ran into the dining room(entering after Inuyasha, who had beaten her there) her family all said, "Good morning!" Kagome replied with a smile, "Good morning!" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Would you like some breakfast?" Kagome and Inuyasha both replied simultaneously, "Yes!" (although Kagome added "please" after "yes"). Mrs. Higurashi said, "Well, then sit down." Then Mrs. Higurashi blinked as she just remembered she had given Kagome an order. Kagome smiled and said, "Ok", then sat down. Inuyasha sat down next to her, and they all ate breakfast.

Mrs. Higurashi said to Sota once they all finished breakfast, "Sota do the dishes". Sota said, "Kagome, do the dishes". Kagome stood up and grabbed her dishes off the table. Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome, don't do the dishes. Let Sota do them." Kagome said, "I'll just put my dishes in the sink." Then she set her dishes in the sink.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sota with an angry look on her face and said, "Sota. What did I tell you? You promised me!" Sota bit his lip and looked down at the table. Mrs. Higurashi said, "How would you feel if I told you to do the dishes?" Sota looked up with a grin and said, "But you did tell me to do the dishes." Mrs. Higurashi gave her son a look that said "not funny" and said, "You know what I mean." Sota looked at the table in guilt. Mrs. Higurashi said, "Apologize Sota." Sota looked over at Kagome and said, "Sorry Kagome". Kagome just replied with a smile, "That's ok. There's nothing to apologize for." Then Kagome gave a pointed look to Sota and her mother.

Inuyasha meanwhile looked on with curiosity at the scene before him. Kagome turned to him and said, "So, are we going?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome turned to her family and said, "I love you. See you!" Mrs. Higurashi said reflexively, "Come back soon." Kagome just smiled and nodded. Then Inuyasha grabbed her backpack and said, "Come on. Let's go." So they went to the wellhouse and jumped into the well, transporting themselves to the Sengoku Jidai.

Inuyasha grabbed both Kagome's bag and Kagome and jumped out of the well. Shippo came out of nowhere and collided into Kagome's chest, happy that she was back. Kagome smiled, patted Shippo's head, and said, "I'm happy to see you too Shippo." Inuyasha growled and said, "Come on, let's get going." Kagome sighed and followed Inuyasha to the village, carrying Shippo in her arms.

_***Two days later***_

Kagome stood in front of the well, trying to get home. Her mother's words were ringing in her head, "Come back soon". The only problem with her following her mother's order was Inuyasha was trying to prevent her from going home. So far she'd been lucky and he hadn't told her anything straight out. Kagome shouted, "Sit!" and Inuyasha fell to the ground. As Inuyasha fell to the ground he said, "Kagome! Stay!" Kagome stood where she was unable to move. After a little Inuyasha got up and said, "I already told you we have to find that jewel shard. So don't go home until we find this jewel shard." Kagome could only gape at Inuyasha. She said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I need to go home." Inuyasha said, "Feh. Not till we find this next jewel shard. And just to make sure, stay away from the well because I'll be watching you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "...stay away from the well...." Kagome lowered her head in defeat and said, "Hai." then she turned and walked back to the village.

Inuyasha stood there confused. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily. Maybe she realized she couldn't get past him. Well, if she sat him she could. Inuyasha hurried to the village.

Kagome thought, trying to find some way to get around the order. 'He didn't say how long to stay away from the well.' Kagome opened her eyes and shock and remembered, "So don't go home until we find this jewel shard." Kagome clutched a hand to her heart. ' That jerk!' Inuyasha had as good as sealed the well on her. Kagome couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She might not be able to go home for days, maybe weeks, maybe even months.

Kagome had finally reached the village. She wiped her face and stepped into Kaede's hut, feeling really low.


	3. Promise not to tell

Ok i know this chapter is really short and not my best but im already working on the next chappie!!! Ok im just lyk any other author I love reviews R&R plz!!!Ty to all of my reviewers so far

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha...

**_3. Promise Not To Tell_**

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, greeting everyone, when Shippo said, "Kagome, why were you crying? Don't say you weren't, I smell your tears." Kagome remained silent for a moment, then said with a smile, "I wasn't crying." Shippo accused, "You were too! Don't lie to me! I can smell your tears! Tell me why you were crying." Kagome let out a laugh, and said, "I cried because of Inuyasha being a jerk." Just then Inuyasha walked into the hut.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome said, "Well, it's true, you were being a jerk."

Inuyasha thought to himself, ' I was growling more because I made her cry.'

Kagome thought, ' There must be a way around Inuyasha's order. I can get around the second order easily because he didn't say how long to stay away from the well. But what's the point in being near the well when he told me I wasn't to go home until I found the next jewel shard? I'm going to sit him into the underworld if he keeps giving orders as explicit as that!'

Soon it was nighttime and Kaede was fixing dinner. Sango said to Kagome, "After dinner, let's go to the hot springs near here and bathe." Kagome just nodded, thinking, ' They don't realize how many orders they give without thinking!'

It was after dinner, and Sango said, "Come on Kagome, let's go wash." Kagome nodded and grabbed her bath supplies. Then both Sango and Kagome left the hut with Sango calling out, "Kaede watch the boys and make sure they don't leave the hut." Kagome shuddered and thought, ' Everybody orders everyone else around without thinking. I hope that they never give me explicit orders.'

Sango and Kagome sat in the hot springs, soaking. Sango said, "Something's bothering you. Tell me everything that's bothering you." Kagome smiled wryly and said, "You guys don't know how many orders you give. You give them all the time and without thinking." Kagome started feeling a little breathless so she continued on, "Ok, you can't tell anyone this, but my god mother that never comes to visit me put a spell on me." Sango said, "What?!" Kagome nodded and continued, "She called it a 'gift' but I call it a curse. I have to be obedient all the time. So whenever someone gives me an order I have to follow it or I get these symptoms-breathlessness, dizziness, nausea, and so on. That's why you can't tell the boys. For one, Miroku would probably think of something awful to order me to do. Well, you could always counteract his order. The main thing I'm scared about is Inuyasha. He could order me to stay here forever! He....he could order me to take off his rosary and then I'll have no power while he has all the power over me!"

Sango nodded sympathetically and said, "I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Shippo!" Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you Sango!" Then both girls got out of the water, dried off, got dressed, and headed back to Kaede's hut.


	4. Obedient Like a Dog

I WUV reviews so plz review!!!!I worked rlly hard on this chappie so plz plz PLZ review!!!!

Disclaimer i don own Inuyasha

* * *

**_4. Obedient Like A Dog_**

Kagome was eating her dinner in Kaede's hut, while watching what everyone else was doing. Shippo and Inuyasha were scarfing down their food as usual, Miroku was eyeing Sango's backside, and Sango was sitting quietly, just staring into her soup bowl. Kagome said to Miroku, "Miroku, I suggest you go back to eating your dinner and quit eyeing Sango's backside." Miroku said, "I was doing nothing of the sort!" Kagome shook her head with a disbelieving snort. Miroku said, "Kagome, you really must believe in my morals more." At that, Kagome almost choked on her food. 'Another order! and this one's terrible! How is this order going to work out? What'll I have to do?"

Sango looked up from her dinner to see Kagome coughing. Sango thought of what just happened, "Kagome, you really must believe in my morals more." Sango said to Kagome, "Kagome, keep on believing what you want of Miroku's 'morals'. " Kagome, having just finished coughing, looked at Sango and smiled. Sango gave a small smile and winked. Everyone went back to their meal and finished it.

Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice say, "Kagome, wake up!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and said, "Why can't I have just a little more sleep? Why am I always the first up?" Inuyasha replied, "That's not true and you know it. Usually you're the last person I wake up." Kagome said sleepily, "Well, wake me up in five minutes." Inuyasha shouted, "Don't go back to sleep!" Kagome sighed, 'Another order.' Inuyasha smirked and said, "That's better." then went over to the others and woke them up.

Kagome was packing up her bag, making sure she had everything. They had just finished breakfast and now Inuyasha wanted them to get going. Kagome sighed when Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome, hurry up!" Kagome thought, ' If anyone else finds out about this they'll give me orders on purpose and all the time. I'll be just like some obedient dog!' Kagome smiled, ' Just like a certain hanyou.' Inuyasha shouted from outside, "Kagome, hurry up and come outside!" Kagome sighed, closed her pack, and went outside.

Inuyasha said, "Finally. You took forever in there!" Kagome replied snappishly, "I was checking to make sure I had everything!" Inuyasha said, "Whatever. Climb on my back and we'll get going." Kagome was a little peeved at that, she had wanted to ride on Kilala and talk with Sango. Inuyasha shouted, "Come on!" Kagome sighed, put her pack on Kilala's back, then climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Once Kagome was secure on Inuyasha's back, they took off.

Inuyasha came to an abrupt halt and sniffed the air. "Youkai! Kagome do you sense a jewel shard?" Kagome said, "Yes, two of them!" Inuyasha sniffed the air and realized why the smell was so familiar. " It's Kouga!" A second later, Kouga came into view.

Inuyasha said menacingly, "What do you want, fleabag?" Kouga said, "I want my woman." Inuyasha bristled at that and said, "Kagome get off my back and go over to Sango and the others." Kagome climbed off and went over to Kilala.

Kagome thought, 'Please don't let Kouga order me to come with him.' Kagome watched as the two got into fighting stances.

Inuyasha growled out, "She's not your woman and never will be. She's staying right here." Kouga growled out, "No she's not! Kagome come with me!"

Kagome blanched and felt light headed as she began to fight the order. She became breathless, nauseous, dizzy, she was beginning to have a pounding headache, and she felt as if the world was spinning on its axis.

Sango noticed that Kagome didn't look well and realized what Kouga had just said, "Kagome come with me". Kagome was disobeying and therefore was having symptoms.

Kagome couldn't take the feeling anymore, she had been standing there for five minutes. She took a small step forward and the symptoms stopped. When she didn't move again the symptoms started to come back so she took another step.

Sango realized that Kagome was slowly, but surely following Kouga's order so she yelled, "Kagome, come over here, I need to talk with you."

Kagome heard Sango's order and almost laughed in relief. She rushed over to Sango and said, "Yes?" Sango just smiled and said, "You don't have to worry about Kouga or Inuyasha." Kagome just smiled in relief and gratitude for Sango.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome went over to Sango. When she began stepping forward Inuyasha was sure she was stepping forward to try to either stop him from killing Kouga, or telling Kouga she wouldn't go with him. Inuyasha shouted to Kagome, "Kagome, don't interfere between Kouga and me."

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks. 'Another order.' went through both their heads.

Inuyasha flexed his claws and said, "It's high time I taught you a lesson, wolf." Kouga laughed and said, "You? Teach me a lesson? That's a good one." Kouga continued to laugh a little after that. Inuyasha growled and lunged at Kouga, who was ready to defend and started attacking Inuyasha right back.

Kagome watched the fight, feeling totally helpless. Shippo said, "Why don't you 'sit' Inuyasha?" Kagome replied, "Because if I did that Kouga might kill him." Kagome gasped as Kouga sunk his claws into Inuyasha's stomach, but Inuyasha just grinned and sunk his claws into Kouga's back. Miroku remarked, "This cannot end well." Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome grinned suddenly, earning her curious looks from the others. Kagome said softly, "He didn't say how long I had to wait before I interfered." Sango grinned at hearing that.

Kagome stepped forward and shouted, "Stop!" Inuyasha glanced at her and said, "I said don't interfere!" Kagome said, "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm interfering!" Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow and fired an arrow covered in her purifying powers. Kagome grinned as the arrow landed in the ground right next to the two fighting, forcing them to pull apart.

Before Inuyasha could lunge at Kouga again Kagome said, "Sit!". The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he fell to the ground with loud curses. Kagome stepped towards Kouga and said, "Kouga you need to leave. I don't know how long I can keep Inuyasha subdued." Kouga nodded and said, "But I'll be back." then took off.

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground and glared at Kouga's retreating back. He stepped towards Kagome, grabbed her arm, and pulled her around to face him. He growled at her, "I told you not to interfere and what do you do? You interfere!" Kagome said, "I couldn't let you kill him." Inuyasha growled again and said, "Come on. Climb on my back, we have to get going." So Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they went on with their travels.

Kagome fired an arrow at the youkai that was approaching her. As soon as her arrow hit, the youkai disintegrated. Another youkai came at her, this one had the jewel shard in its forehead. The youkai growled out, "Mmmm! You look tasty! But before I eat you, I want those jewel shards you have! Give me your jewel shards!" Kagome gasped as the order registered in her brain, ' I'll have to give him the jewel shards!' Kagome shouted, "Not a chance!" and fired an arrow, but the youkai dodged it and lunged at her. Kagome rolled out of the way of the youkai's attacks each time, but she found that her symptoms were hitting her full force because she had not followed the order that had been given a few minutes ago.

Everyone else was busy with the other youkai and were unable to help her. Kagome felt like her whole being was going to fall apart if she didn't follow the youkai's order soon. She shakily pulled out the vial that contained the jewel shards. Inuyasha had just finished destroying a few of the youkai and was now able to see her. He shouted, "Kagome, what are you doing?" Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry. I can't help it." Right as she was about to give the youkai the jewel shards Inuyasha came behind the youkai and killed it in one slice of the Tetsusaiga.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku had just finished off the rest of the youkai. Inuyasha shouted at Kagome, "What the hell were you thinking? Were you going to give the youkai the jewel shard?" Kagome stayed silent until Inuyasha shouted, "Answer me!" Kagome nodded her head. Everyone's eyes went wide except for Sango's. Sango thought, 'The youkai must have ordered her to give it the jewel shards!'

Inuyasha was incredulous. He couldn't think of anything to say. 'She was actually going to hand over those jewel shards! Why?' Inuyasha asked Kagome in a shocked voice, "Why were you going to give the youkai the jewel shards?"

Kagome was trying to decide what to tell Inuyasha. Her mother's order was ringing through her head, "I order you never to tell anyone about this curse of yours." Inuyasha shouted at her, "Answer me!" Kagome thought, 'He didn't say to answer him truthfully.' Kagome said, "It had this look in it's eyes I couldn't tear my eyes off. I was scared! I didn't know what to do! So I figured I had to give it the jewel shards." Inuyasha said, "You know, you really are stupid!"

Kagome knew that would be coming. 'If Inuyasha ever finds out about my curse he's going to lord it over me, ordering me all the time. I won't be able to stand it.' Inuyasha growled, "Come on. We have to keep moving." Sango said, "Kagome, come ride Kilala." Kagome gladly climbed on behind Sango.

Sango said softly to Kagome, "I'm sorry." Kagome gave her a curious look and asked, "What are you sorry for?" Sango replied, "For not protecting you." Kagome said, "It's ok. It's not your fault." Sango said, "But if I had been protecting you, you wouldn't have been in that situation!" Kagome said softly, "Sango, I said it's ok. Even if the youkai had gotten the jewel shards we would have been able to get them back. Granted, it would be a bit difficult." Sango just murmured again, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha had been listening to the whole conversation between Sango and Kagome and felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't been protecting Kagome, he had called her stupid. 'It really hadn't been her fault that she almost gave the youkai our shards. She said the youkai had scared her, that's understandable. I'll just have to be more careful and make sure this doesn't happen again.'


	5. The First of Many

Pwease review an thanks to some of my other reviewers!!1 =]]]

Disclaimer i don own Inuyasha

* * *

**_5. The First of Many_**

Kagome sat in front of the campfire, trying to do her homework. She was remembering how her private talk with her mother before she had left for the Sengoku Jidai. "Mom, someone's bound to ask why I follow orders all the time. Can I at least tell Sango?" Her mother had replied, "All right, you can tell Sango but no one else!" Kagome had nodded with a smile and had run off to the well so she could get to the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome smiled to herself and thought, ' At least if Inuyasha asks me again why I do something I won't be able to tell him. The question is will he figure it out by himself.' Kagome finished her homework and put it back in her bag.

Kagome stood surveying the scene before, trying to keep her patience. Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting for the third time that morning. 'Keep a hold on your temper.' It didn't work, she couldn't give herself orders and expect them to be followed. A moment later she snapped out, "Will you two stop fighting?! You're driving me nuts!" Shippo and Inuyasha yelled simultaneously, "He started it!" Kagome stomped her foot and let out a yell of frustration.

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and said, "Kagome, calm down." A moment later Kagome relaxed under Sango's hand, but her eyes were still smoldering with annoyance and frustration.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Shippo continued to fight. When Inuyasha started chasing Shippo, Shippo screamed out, "Kagome, help me! Sit Inuyasha or something!"

Kagome sighed, then said, "Sit." Inuyasha's rosary glowed and he fell to the ground. A few seconds later he got up and turned to Kagome, yelling, "Why are you always helping him? You always take his side! Help me for once!" Both Sango and Kagome winced at that, then shared a look that said, ' Aw crap!'. Sango said, "You don't need help Inuyasha. You're much bigger than Shippo and can defend yourself. That's why Kagome always protects Shippo in your little fights. Kagome, help Shippo instead of Inuyasha because he needs it more."

Inuyasha yelled out, "Kagome, quit pampering Shippo and help me!" while running after Shippo. Kagome said dryly, "And how am I supposed to help you?" Inuyasha yelled, "Hold him still and stop him from running off." Unfortunately for Shippo, he was running in the direction Kagome was in.

When Shippo ran by her she grabbed his arm and pulled him up into her arms. Shippo, thinking Kagome was keeping him safe from Inuyasha, stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled then charged at Shippo, yelling, "You're gonna get it little fox!"

Kagome smiled when Inuyasha started charging. She ducked, causing his fist to go through air. Inuyasha yelled, "You're supposed to be helping me Kagome! Don't move so I can hit Shippo!" This time when Inuyasha charged Kagome was forced to stay still and Inuyasha's fist collided with Shippo's head.

Shippo cried out, "Ow!" and Inuyasha stood there in shock. 'Kagome always protects Shippo no matter what! Why did she not move?' Suddenly it hit Inuyasha, 'Because I told her not to move! It's the same with that youkai who wanted that jewel shard. Kagome was going to give it the jewel shard.....because she always has to follows orders!'

Inuyasha said with a grin, "Set Shippo down now Kagome." Then he began to laugh.

Kagome stood rooted to the spot. The grin, combined with the way he had said that, combined with that laugh only meant one thing. She was in deep shit. Sango shivered, knowing what those signs meant.

Inuyasha continued to laugh, somewhat crazily, then he suddenly stopped. He grinned and said, "Kagome, come over here and take off my rosary, and don't listen to Sango if she says to not take it off."

Kagome still stood in shock, ' He knows. This is just like I feared.' Inuyasha called out, "Come over here now!" Kagome started walking over slowly. Inuyasha said, "Hurry up!" Kagome hurried her steps only fractionally. Eventually, she stood in front of Inuyasha.

He was grinning quite devilishly when he said, "Take off my rosary."

* * *

Uh oh, wonder whats gunna happen next? Im thinkin about how im gunna put another character in there...possibly Hokaku or Ginta OR evn Naraku hehe. Ive figured out that im gunna update every friday or every two fridays...depends if ive came up with an idea for the next chappie or not...

~ Firewolfpup ~_^


	6. Shattered Spirit

Pwease review...for meh???Ive had ovr a 2000 views and story alerts for each of my chapters/story but im not gettin any reviews it makes meh rlly sad an im gunna start forgettin about this story is ppl don remind me an help meh with some ideas....IVE RUN OUT OF INSPIRATION!!!!!HELP MEH!!!give me some ideas fer my next few chappies after u read the next chappie...=]]]

Disclaimer i don own Inuyasha

* * *

**_6. Shattered Spirit_**

Eventually, she stood in front of Inuyasha. He was grinning quite devilishly when he said, "Take off my rosary."

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, quivering a little. 'This is the first step to Inuyasha ordering me around all the time. Once I follow this order I'm doomed to follow all the orders after this.' It had been minutes since Inuyasha had given her the order and her symptoms were hitting her full force. Her head felt like it was going to split open and the world was spinning.

Sango shouted out, "Don't take off his rosary Kagome!" Kagome just shook her head which caused everything to spin more and gave her a bigger headache. She couldn't listen to Sango because Inuyasha had said, "Kagome, come over here and take off my rosary, and don't listen to Sango if she says to not take it off."

Kagome's heart began to pound harder and faster in her chest, her breathing was short and she was panting, and she felt as if she was going to throw up. Black edges were creeping up on her vision. 'Am I going to die or just faint? It feels like I'm going to die if I don't follow his order. Am I willing to die just to keep his stupid rosary on? I still need to help put the jewel back together. If I don't, what'll happen to the world?' The black edges were creeping up more and more until she could only see Inuyasha's face. 'It's now or never!'

With shaking hands, Kagome brought her hands up to Inuyasha's rosary. Immediately, the symptoms stopped. Kagome almost collapsed against Inuyasha in relief but managed to stop herself. 'I need to be strong.'

Kagome's grip tightened on his rosary and her face had a set determined look on it. Inuyasha grinned, she was actually going to take his rosary off.

Kagome gritted her teeth and steeled herself for the step she was about to take. She again tightened her grip on his rosary until her knuckles were white. She gritted her teeth and breathed heavily through her nose. 'This is it!' In one quick, fluid, movement Kagome brought the rosary off of Inuyasha's neck and left it dangling in her hands.

'I did it. I actually took off his rosary.' Kagome brought her eyes away from Inuyasha's face and looked around at the others. They were staring at the scene in shock, especially Shippo, for whom the word 'Sit' had saved him many times from Inuyasha's wrath. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. She let the rosary dangle in her right hand and fisted both her hands. She smiled to herself and walked over to her bag with her back straight and her head held high.

Kagome put the rosary at the bottom of her bag. Fingering the beads and the fangs of it before letting it get buried at the bottom of her bag. She closed her bag and put it on. She turned to everyone and said, "What are you all waiting for? We need to get going!" Then she started walking forward, away from everyone else.

'I will not let Inuyasha make a puppet out of me! I will fight his orders every step of the way! I will never let him own me or shatter my spirit just because of this! I will fight!' Kagome continued to walk on, while the others just stared after her for a moment, then they started to follow her, no one speaking.

* * *

Ok i went on a "little" trip to Litchfield By-The-Sea hotel and i didn't plan on staying since last wednesday so i didn't get to update then but LUCKILY i brought my laptop...ur patience is rewarded im gunna hit you with 2 oh yea i said TWO chapters!!! I had so much free-time that i wrote 3 chapters but im typing the 8th chappie right now!!!Kudos to Black Sunfire and TheKimikoGirl for all of ur support!!!

~Firewolfpup ~_^


	7. Only So Much You Can Take

Pwease review...for meh???Ive had ovr a 2000 views and story alerts for each of my chapters/story but im not gettin any reviews it makes meh rlly sad an im gunna start forgettin about this story is ppl don remind me an help meh with some ideas....IVE RUN OUT OF INSPIRATION!!!!!HELP MEH!!!give me some ideas fer my next few chappies after u read the next chappie...=]]]..i know this is the same thing as last chappie but bear with me plz???

Inspiration for this one: Believe it or not but i was watching my dogs play tag an the idea just hit meh!!!

Disclaimer i don own Inuyasha

* * *

**_7. Only So Much You Can Take....Before You Break_**

Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks. Something had suddenly come back to her. Inuyasha had said at the well, "So don't go home until we find this jewel shard." Kagome pulled out the vial that held the jewel shards they had collected. Kagome started laughing and turned to everyone. She said, "I can't believe I almost forgot. Bye guys! I'll be back in a couple days." With that, Kagome started walking the opposite way she had been walking.

Sango called, "Take Kilala!" Kagome stopped and waited for Kilala to come to her side, then she climbed on. Inuyasha came up to her and said, "Kagome, wait, you can't go." Kagome gritted her teeth, and turned on Inuyasha, her face full of the fury she had inside her. "Stuff it Inuyasha! I'm going home and that's that! I said I'd be back in a couple of days and I will be! You said yourself I could go home once I found the next jewel shard so let me go home!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face and decided he hated that look on her face, especially since it was directed at him. He muttered, "Fine. Go home! Be back in here in two days!" Then Inuyasha turned away, missing the glare of anger Kagome shot him.

Kagome turned back to the front and shouted, "Come on Kilala! Take me home!" Then Kilala surged forward heading in the direction the well was.

It was very late at night when Kilala returned to the campsite they had set up. Inuyasha was sitting in his tree wondering about Kagome. 'Had I done the right thing? Well, it was either that or LET her sit me. Why does she have to follow orders though? Is it some kind of spell someone put on her? Well, even if it is, it'll be a nice change from her ordering me around and sitting me all the time.'

Meanwhile in Kagome's time....

Kagome sat at the dinner table, eating dinner and listening to her mother yell at her. "Kagome! I told you to come back soon! That's doesn't mean a week later!" Kagome shouted back, "It wasn't my fault! It was Inuyasha's! He told me I couldn't go home until I had found the next jewel shard." Her mother just said, "Oh."

Kagome couldn't help it, she started crying. She wailed out, "He knows! He found out on his own! I didn't tell him! He ordered me to take off his rosary and now I am completely powerless against his orders!" Kagome started crying louder at the realization hit her as she had said it aloud.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly went over to her daughter and held her in her arms. Mrs. Higurashi said, "I order you never to go back to the Sengoku Jidai ever again, despite anything Inuyasha ever tells you to do!" Kagome gasped and said, "Mom, no! I have to go back! I have to finish the jewel! It's my fault it's broken. I have to fix it otherwise the world might be destroyed. Please mom! Take it back!" Mrs. Higurashi said, "I just don't want to see him hurt you!" Kagome cried back, "Mom, I can take it! Trust me!"

Mrs. Higurashi was quiet for a moment then she said, "But you lost your power over him. You can't use that rosary on him and with just a few words he can make you do whatever he wants! He could order you to stay in the Sengoku Jidai until you finish the jewel! So I order you never to go back to the Sengoku Jidai even if Inuyasha tells you to! It's for your own good!" Kagome just slumped in her mother's arms and cried some more.

_***Two Days Later***_

They had gone back to Kaede's village to wait for Kagome. Inuyasha paced back and forth. "Where the hell is she?! I told her to come back after two days! That's it! I'm going after her!" With that he ran to the well from Kaede's hut.

Kagome sat at her desk, doing her homework. She was now back to going to school like a regular girl....and she hated it! Suddenly her window was thrown open from the outside and Inuyasha entered her room. She turned and said, "Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled at her, "Don't you 'hello' me! I told you to come back after two days! It's already almost the third day!" Kagome was silent and turned back to her homework.

Inuyasha growled. 'How could she just disobey my order? Unless her mother had something to do with this!' Inuyasha ran from Kagome's room, heading to the living room where Kagome's mother was.

"What the hell did you tell Kagome? Why didn't she come back to the Sengoku Jidai!" Inuyasha yelled at Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and was face to face with Inuyasha. She said angrily, "Because I told her not to! She told me everything that happened and I don't want her around you anymore!" Inuyasha's mouth hung open in shock for a moment, then he ran back to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's and said, "Come on. Let's go. We're going to the Sengoku Jidai." Inuyasha found he was pulling on dead weight. Kagome was just sitting in her chair. Inuyasha yelled out angrily, "Come on!" Kagome didn't look at him but said, "I can't. I think you'd better go." Inuyasha yelled, "Not without you! You're coming with me!" Kagome just smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry, I wish I could but I can't."

Kagome turned back to doing her homework, on the verge of tears. She didn't think she would have wanted to go the Sengoku Jidai so much. She heard Inuyasha rush out of the room again.

Inuyasha rushed to where Kagome's mother was and stood in front of her again. He growled angrily, "Take it back. Whatever order you gave her, take it back." Mrs. Higurashi said, "I'll let her go back on one condition: you don't order her around. Promise me that otherwise she's not going back. I'm going to order Kagome to tell me truthfully whether you ordered her around and if I found out you did then she's never going back!"

Inuyasha thought, hesitating for only a second, before saying, "All right. I promise I won't order her around." Mrs. Higurashi said, "Good. I'll go tell her she can go."

Kagome looked up from her homework when she heard her door open. Her mother and Inuyasha were walking into her room. Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome, once you finish your homework you can go to the Sengoku Jidai." Kagome squealed excitedly, "Really?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded in reply. "On the condition that you tell me truthfully whenever Inuyasha orders you around. Tell me truthfully, whenever you come home from the Sengoku Jidai, if Inuyasha ordered you around." Kagome just smiled and nodded. 'Always an order to contradict other stuff.'

Kagome had finished her homework and was packing her bag. Inuyasha was careful not to order her around. When she was done, Inuyasha asked, "Ready to go?" Kagome replied with a smile, "Yes!" and Inuyasha took her bag onto his back and they both headed to the well.

* * *

Ok i went on a "little" trip to Litchfield By-The-Sea hotel and i didn't plan on staying since last wednesday so i didn't get to update then but LUCKILY i brought my laptop...ur patience is rewarded with this chappie an me last one!!!! I had so much free-time that i wrote 3 chapters but im typing the 8th chappie right now!!!Kudos to Black Sunfire and TheKimikoGirl for all of ur support!!!

~Firewolfpup ~_^


	8. Give them Inch and They Take a Foot

i meant to update last night but i forgot if it wasnt for Kisame [see profile on who Kisame my freind is...] i wouldn't have updated for probably another week er 2. but the last few weeks Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi gave me an awesum idea of a Sesskag but it didn't work out too well....if you wan tto know the few chapters i Did create for a Sesskag =jus ask me in a PM or sometin...

Inspiration for this one: the ISS room...if you don know wat that is its In School Suspention...yea i was jus readin the book series Wicked: Curse and it hit me so i hit out my lasptop and stared typing...I GOT BLAMED FOR A PAPER I DIDNT EVN HAVE!!!it sucked but i got a good 2 hr sleep in there ^_^ anywho the story right

Disclaimer i don own Inuyasha

* * *

**_8. Give Them An Inch and They Take A Foot_**

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well, Inuyasha helping Kagome out and carrying her bag on his back. Inuyasha stopped and said, "Kagome, your mom said that if she finds out that I ordered you around even once she's going to make sure that you don't come back here." Kagome stopped walking and looked over at him. She said, "Well, can't you take care of that by counteracting her order?" Inuyasha grinned and said, "Whenever your mom asks if I order you around lie to her." Kagome grinned, continued walking, and said, "You order me around all the time whether you mean to or not. I would have had to answer to my mother that you had ordered me around and then she'd give me the same order she gave me earlier." Just then the two entered Kaede's hut.

Shippo flew into Kagome's arms and wailed, "Kagome! I was afraid you wouldn't come back!" Then he proceeded to cry. Kagome patted Shippo's back comfortingly until he stopped crying. "You know Inuyasha would never have let my mom keep me at home." Shippo looked up and asked, "What did your mom say to you that made you stay home?" Kagome replied, "Basically she said I could never come back to the Sengoku Jidai ever again even if Inuyasha ordered me to." Shippo asked, "How did Inuyasha manage to get your mom to let you come?" Kagome smiled and said, "They compromised. Inuyasha told her he wouldn't order me around if she let me come here." Shippo snorted and said, "Inuyasha? Not order you around? I'll believe it when I see it!"

Inuyasha growled and was about to hit Shippo on the head when Kagome said quietly, "Please don't Inuyasha. Once you get started there's nothing I can do to stop you two." Inuyasha dropped his hand, feeling a little guilty at hearing Kagome's voice like that.

Sango and Miroku stood and Miroku said, "I think we should get going." Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome said, "All right." Kagome went forward to hug Kaede goodbye.

When Kagome pulled back from Kaede, Kaede said, "Child, ye have a strange aura around ye? What is it?" Sango answered for Kagome, "It's a curse. Put on Kagome by her fool miko God mother who considered it a gift!" Kaede said, "Is that all? I was afraid is was something irreversible!" Kagome exclaimed, "What! There's a way to reverse it! Why didn't you tell me?!" Kaede said, "Because ye never stayed around long enough for me to decipher the fact that ye had a strange aura around ye." Everyone else in the room sweatdropped.

Kagome asked, "Well, how do you reverse it?" Kaede said, "It's simple. Ye have to find something that's makes ye have a strong enough desire to disobey whatever order was given." Kagome narrowed her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, is that all?" Kagome sighed, then said, "Thanks for telling me Kaede-sama. I'll remember that next time I get an order I really don't want to follow." Everyone said goodbye to Kaede and left the hut.

* * *

Its jus a drabble i make a bettr chapter next week I PROMISE^_^_^_^ i don really lyk this chappie in my opinion but as i said i was in ISS when i wrote it so i couldnt make it too dramatic because Mrs. Brooks [the ISS teacher...WHO WANT TO MARRY THAT DRAGON?!?!?] was walking around the room and every now and then she would read what i was typing, smack me on the back on my head and walk away to her desk...

With tons of love ^_^ ~Firewolfpup ~_^


	9. Not To Regret

Yoyoyo i said next week right????? i dint have time yesterday to post it cuz i got off from school early then 10 mins latr i had to go with my dad an older bro to the mountains so no time now i do i tried to post this as early as i could ^_^_^_^_^_^

Disclaimer: i don own Inuyasha

........oh yeha right the story ^_^ STOP MAKIN SMILY FACES AN POST DA CHAPPIE!!!! ^_^ STOP MAKIN MENTAl SMILY FACES!!!!!! HEEYAH!!!!!

* * *

**_9. Not To Regret_**

Kagome fired an arrow at the bird youkai. 'This is a time when my archery comes in handy.' The arrow however missed and shot through air. Inuyasha shouted out, "Shoot the arrow at the bird's head and don't miss!" Kagome aimed the arrow, then fired it, not surprised when it hit the target right in the forehead...where the jewel shard was. The bird youkai fell to the ground and Kagome ran up to it to retrieve the jewel shard. She carefully picked the jewel shard out of the dead bird's forehead and watched as her touch instantly purified the shard. She opened the vial that held the other jewel shards and added this jewel shard to the rest.

Inuyasha and the others had already finished off the other bird youkai. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and said, "Maybe it's good you have to follow orders, your aim improves this way." Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare that said, "not funny". Inuyasha started walking and said, "Come on. Let's get going." Kagome gritted her teeth, 'Just a few tiny words and I follow him like a lost puppy.' Kagome smiled and laughed a little as she imagined the roles reversed. 'He really would like a puppy!' Kagome hid her smile behind her hand and followed Inuyasha.

They were all taking it slow because of how tired they were from fighting the youkai. Otherwise Kagome would have been riding on Inuyasha's back and Sango and Shippo would be riding on Kilala while Miroku walked. As it was, Kagome was walking in between Inuyasha and Miroku, Shippo in her arms, while Sango walked behind them, carrying Kilala in her arms.

Soon they came upon a village and decided to rest. They found a good inn and Miroku said he sensed evil spirits in the inn. After Miroku "exorcised" the evil spirits they all settled down at a table and ate dinner.

After dinner they all went to sleep in one room, Inuyasha a little uncomfortable in a closed place when he preferred to sleep in trees. He decided to stay there so the others would be protected.

Kagome listened carefully and heard by everyone's even breathing that they were asleep. 'Is he asleep though?' Kagome rolled onto her other side so she could see Inuyasha. He was sitting in his usual position, with his eyes closed. 'That doesn't mean he's asleep.' As Kagome went to roll back over she heard Inuyasha ask, "Why are you still awake?" Kagome replied, "I can't sleep." Inuyasha said, "Fall asleep." Kagome had only rolled onto her back when she fell asleep due to Inuyasha's command.

'That's a nice thing about Kagome's curse. I can make sure she gets sleep this way. That and I don't have to worry about getting 'sits' anymore.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha let himself drift so he was half asleep but still able to jump up any moment to defend.

Kagome was still lying in bed when she heard, "Kagome, wake up." Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was right next to her, his face inches from hers. 'He's lying down right next to me! Why?' A second later her question was answered as Inuyasha's brought his lips to hers.

Kagome opened her eyes, awake from her dream. It was still dark outside which meant everyone else was still sleeping. Kagome rolled onto her side, her back to Inuyasha. 'It was a nice dream but it'll never happen. All Inuyasha cares about right now is ordering me around and having me find the jewel shards. Why did he have to find out? I'd still have at least a little power over him if he hadn't. I'd be able to 'sit' him if I felt like. Now he's taken that from me and all the power's on his side. I feel so helpless!' Kagome couldn't help it, she started crying.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, alert. He could hear Kagome sobbing and he could smell her tears. 'Why's she crying?' He got up and put a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome flinched under his touch. "Go away! Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha said, "Hey that only works one way you know." That comment only made Kagome cry harder.

Inuyasha said, "You still didn't answer me. Why are you crying? Look at me. Tell me why you're crying." Kagome rolled over and looked at his face, the tear stains on her face visible. "You want to know why I'm crying? I'm crying because of how helpless I feel. I hate this curse! It just makes me feel powerless and the fact that you had me take off the rosary doesn't help." Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt. 'She had tried to gloss it over but basically she's crying over me. She's crying because I order her around so much, even without thinking, and because I have all the power over her.'

To cover up his guilt, instead of comforting Kagome, Inuyasha said softly but angrily, "What?! I was just supposed to let you 'sit' me! I don't think so!" All Kagome said, "That's fine Inuyasha. I understand. I'd feel that way too. At least your curse was removable and I could decide whether or not to sit you."

Inuyasha scowled, hating her tone of voice. Inuyasha growled out softly, "You heard Kaede! There is a way to remove this curse! And I could stop ordering you around if I wanted to." Kagome smiled softly and said, "But it's a reflex? I understand. You don't know how many times I've wanted to sit you in the past couple of days. You can be quite irritating sometimes." Inuyasha grinned and said, "So can you."

Kagome's smile dropped and she said softly, "I wish things could go back to the way they were but they never can. You certainly wouldn't let yourself be subjected to sits for me to feel normal again. I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep." With that Kagome rolled back onto her other side, her back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went back to where he had been sitting before and went back to his regular position, and closed his eyes. 'It must be hard for her, having to follow even the tiniest order. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered her to take off the rosary. I hope I won't regret this.' Inuyasha called out softly to Kagome, "Kagome? Do you still have the rosary?"

Kagome sat up and gave him a look saying she was confused. Inuyasha said, "Grab the rosary and put it back on me." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she asked, "Are you sure?' Inuyasha just nodded.

Kagome went over to her bag and dug through it, looking through it for the rosary. 'Inuyasha's lost it! He really had! He's gonna LET me sit him?! He's crazy! But it will make things seem like normal again.' Soon Kagome found what she was looking for: the rosary. She fingered it softly and bit her lip, unsure. Inuyasha called out softly, "Kagome, come over here now and put the rosary on me." Kagome stood and walked over to Inuyasha. She knelt and said again, "Are you sure?" Inuyasha said, "I already told you yes! And if I want to I could get you to take it off if I want a breather."

Kagome nodded, thinking, 'It might seem normal to have him with his rosary but he just reminded me for the millionth time about my curse.' Kagome slowly lifted the rosary above Inuyasha's head. She noticed Inuyasha's eyes unconsciously followed the rosary's path. With her hand still on it, Kagome let the rosary slide down, her hands brushing Inuyasha's ears as she brought the rosary down. Finally, the rosary rested against Inuyasha's chest and Kagome smiled. Everything looked like it used to. She didn't realize it but her hands were now resting against Inuyasha's chest as she looked at the rosary.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face as she held the rosary in front of him. His eyes unconsciously followed the rosary as it went over his head. Kagome's hands held onto the rosary as she let it down. Her hands brushed against his ears and sent shivers down his back at the contact. Her hands held the rosary even until it was fully around his neck and resting against his chest. With surprise, Inuyasha realized Kagome's hands were now resting against his chest as she stared at the rosary. He smiled at the smile he saw on Kagome's face. He had made her smile like that. It made his heart ache to realize that lately Kagome hadn't smiled like that, only shadows of smiles but nothing more.

Kagome blushed as she realized her hands were resting against Inuyasha's chest. She pulled her hands away but as she pulled her hands back, Inuyasha's hands shot out and enveloped hers. Suddenly, Inuyasha used her hands to pull her forward, then he pulled her into a hug and just held her there.

Inuyasha didn't know why he had done it, but he was glad he did. After a moment Kagome relaxed in his arms and smiled, putting her head against his chest. Inuyasha breathed deeply through his nose, inhaling her wonderful scent. He said, "You don't smile enough anymore. I like to see you smile."

"You don't smile enough anymore. I like to see you smile." Inuyasha said. Kagome lifted her head and asked, "You do?" Inuyasha smiled softly and said, "Yeah. You need sleep. Fall asleep." Kagome's mouth opened in shock for a moment before she fell against Inuyasha's chest, asleep.

Inuyasha smiled softly, enjoying the feel of Kagome in his arms. He circled his arms tighter, hoping he'd be able to keep Kagome warm enough. Then he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Longer chappie?????wuv it?????im gettin wierd now haha.....wow uh i forgot wat i wuz gunna type dang......Oh yeah as we get closer and closer to the end of The Curse i plan on it ending on Chapter 12...I ish sorry T~T The Curse is my heart and soul.....eh not rlly but i put a lot of effort into it ^_^.....memba reviews make me write!!!! dey give meh inspiration!!!

With tons of love ^_^ ~Firewolfpup ~_^


	10. He Even Gives Orders In His Sleep

SCHOOLS OUT FO SUJMMA!!!!!! finally schools out! I ish so happy but not for my sunburn! Im just happy my sunburn works towards a darker tan ^_^ STORY TYME!!!!

Disclaimer: i don own Inuyasha

* * *

**_10. He Even Gives Orders In His Sleep_**

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in Inuyasha's arms. She started to remember all the events from the night before that had led up to her being in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome remembered each thing separately. Her crying and telling Inuyasha to go away. Inuyasha ordering her to look at him and tell him why she was crying. Inuyasha going back to sit against the wall, then suddenly telling her to put the rosary back around his neck.

Kagome closed her eyes and remembered every exact moment of when she put the rosary back on. Her hands had stayed on the rosary the whole time. Her hands had brushed against Inuyasha's soft, furry ears. She had barely stopped herself from letting her fingers brush along his face as she slid the rosary down.

Kagome blushed as she remembered how long she had left her hands resting against Inuyasha's chest. She had smiled at how normal Inuyasha looked with the rosary. Once she had realized how long her hands had been on Inuyasha's chest, she had pulled her hands away.

Kagome's blush returned as she remembered Inuyasha grabbing her hands and pulling her into his arms. He had whispered in her ear, "You don't smile enough anymore. I like to see you smile." She had asked, "You do?" and he had said, ""Yeah. You need sleep. Fall asleep." She had fallen asleep only seconds after Inuyasha had said that.

Kagome thought, "He wanted me to fall asleep in his arms?" That thought made Kagome smile the widest and most genuine smile she had ever smiled. Her hands were once again resting against Inuyasha's chest. 'I bet my eyes are shining with happiness because I just can't contain my happiness. Inuyasha likes to see me smile, that alone makes me smile."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's arms tightened in his sleep. He pulled her closer to his body. Kagome stopped smiling; a blush rose on her face, and her mouth was partially opened in surprise. Inuyasha's lips were only an inch apart from her own. Kagome tried to swallow but could hardly manage.

Inuyasha was sound asleep. Kagome knew he was asleep from his breathing was deep and even. 'He never sleeps this deeply. Why now? Is it because he's holding me and maybe he feels more comfortable like this?' Inuyasha murmured in his sleep, "Don't ever leave my side." Kagome's mouth opened in shock as the order registered in her mind. 'Inuyasha will have no idea what he did when he wakes up! If I ask him to undo it he won't. He'll be happy that I can't leave him.' Inuyasha murmured in his sleep, "Kikyo." and smiled in his sleep.

Kagome was sure her heart had skipped a beat. She felt her heart ache and pushed her hands against Inuyasha's chest in an attempt to get away. Inuyasha's arms only tightened, keeping her pinned to him.

Inuyasha murmured in his sleep, "Kiss me." Kagome gasped and tried to find a way to get around the order. 'I could kiss him on the cheek.' Kagome turned her face so she would only kiss Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha's head followed her movement and she ended up kissing him on the lips.

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. Once again she tried to pull back, only to be stopped by Inuyasha. 'He thinks he's kissing Kikyo. I have to get away. But....how?'

After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha pulled back. His left hand took her head and pinned it against his chest, her right ear pressed so that she could hear his heartbeat clearly. Inuyasha wasn't saying anything but his breathing was deep and even, telling Kagome he was still asleep.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she buried her face against Inuyasha's chest and let the tears flow freely.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. His chest felt wet and he could smell the scent of tears...Kagome's tears. He said softly, "Kagome? Why are you crying?" He was unable to see her face because she had buried it in his haori. Kagome's voice murmured back, somewhat muffled due to the fact that her face was against his chest, "Bad dream. Please don't make me talk about it." Inuyasha put his hand on the back of Kagome's head, put his chin on top of Kagome's head, and said, "I won't." Kagome continued to cry until Inuyasha said softly, "Kagome, please stop crying."

Inuyasha thought, 'Just last night she was smiling. I wake up this morning and she's crying. I love to see her smile and I love to hear her laugh, but she doesn't do those much anymore. Instead she does what I hate the most: looks sad and cries a lot.' Kagome pulled back and said, "We should wake the others."

Inuyasha couldn't help it. When he saw her tear-stained face he used a finger to wipe at her cheeks. Kagome just pulled back farther and out of his arms, leaving Inuyasha to wonder, 'What did I do wrong?'

As Kagome went over to her bag, after waking everyone up, she began to feel dizzy and breathless. As she shrugged off the feelings and continued to check her bag, she began to feel nauseous. Suddenly, Kagome put her hands on her stomach as she felt sharp stomach pains. She doubled over from pain and felt a migraine coming. Inuyasha's voice rang through her head, "Don't ever leave my side." Kagome gasped as she felt the pains go through her entire body. 'Kuso! The symptoms are ten times worse because Inuyasha added in 'ever' in his order. That means I can never leave his side without the symptoms starting up. Shimatta!'

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing was harsh, as if she were in pain. His eyes opened wide in shock as he saw her double over in what appeared to be pain. He rushed to her side immediately and asked, "Kagome, what is it?"

Kagome fell against Inuyasha in relief as her symptoms immediately disappeared as Inuyasha was at her side. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was a little uneven. Just before Inuyasha had come over the black edges had started to creep up on her vision and the world had been spinning at an incredible rate.

Sango and the others stared in curiosity at how Kagome was acting. Kagome sat up as she now felt completely better. She heard Inuyasha ask again, "Kagome? What was wrong? Why were you like that?" Sango murmured softly, "You were like that because you disobeyed some order, weren't you?" Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha asked, "What order is this?" Kagome swallowed, blushing a little, as she whispered for Inuyasha's ears only(though Shippo heard her as well), "You murmured in your sleep, 'Don't ever leave my side.' "

Inuyasha thought about what Kagome had just said, and thought, 'I can't remember if I dreamed about anything. I must have or I wouldn't have murmured in my sleep. I can't remembered what I dreamed though.'

Inuyasha just said, "Well. Good. You shouldn't." Kagome looked at him and said, "Are you crazy?! Not being able to leave your side means I can't even take two steps without you!" Both Sango's and Miroku's eyebrows rose up and Shippo exclaimed, "You can't?!" Kagome turned her head towards Shippo and said, "I can't." Then she turned back to Inuyasha and said, "You are impossible!" Inuyasha said in reply, "At least this way I can control where you go."

Sango said, "Inuyasha this is a little extreme. Kagome can never leave your side. What if we're fighting youkai and she'll need to leave your side or die?" Inuyasha replied, "Then I tell her to run to safety and she'll do it."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. 'How can he change his moods so quickly? First he was being...um...affectionate, then he...no, don't think about that, forget about that. Now he's acting he's usual arrogant self.' Kagome found that when she gave herself orders she did the opposite of the order she had given herself. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened just a little while ago.

Shippo suddenly exclaimed, "Inuyasha! You have your rosary back on!"

Sango and Miroku both said, "Oh." and peered closer, confirming that Inuyasha had his rosary back on. Miroku asked, "Why?" Inuyasha said, "It just seems weird not having it." Everyone smiled except Kagome and Shippo said, "Yeah, it has been weird."

Inuyasha noticed Kagome hadn't smiled and wondered, 'Why is she depressed? Is she thinking about that bad dream she had last night? Well, I can fix that.' Inuyasha said, "Kagome, forget the dream you had last night."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and opened her mouth in surprise. Suddenly, last night's dream popped into her head. Every detail magnified, the last part of her dream seeming to last eternity and for that she was glad. Her mind stubbornly held onto the dream for as long as it could before it was wiped from her mind completely, as if it had never happened at all.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face after he gave the order. Her mouth opened in surprise and her eyes took on this far off look. She seemed to be distant, somewhere else. Then after about a minute Kagome's eyes took on a blank look, but only for a second before she blinked and looked up at him again.

Inuyasha was looking at her. 'Why's he looking at me?' It came to Kagome that she was in Inuyasha's arms again and she blushed. She pulled away and went back to her bag, only to be accosted by her symptoms. She gasped as she began to feel breathless. The other symptoms weren't given a chance to start up as Inuyasha was at her side in an instant. He said, "You really can't leave my side." Kagome just exhaled in relief that her other symptoms hadn't started.

Kagome said, "I think we need to get going. " The others nodded and everyone went outside. Kilala transformed into her bigger form and Sango climbed on, followed by Shippo who climbed on in front of Sango. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag and put it on Kilala's back, behind Sango. Kagome realized, 'He can leave my side but I can't leave his.'

Inuyasha came back to her and put his back to her, saying, "Climb on my back." Kagome climbed on and Inuyasha took off, the others following.

* * *

A little fluff i guess but Inu was unconscious so idk nymore.... UPDATE NEXT WEEK!!!! I LUV YOU ALL!!!!!

With tons of love ^_^ ~Firewolfpup ~_^


	11. Even more constrictions

Wow its already been a week? dang but anyhoo im in an awesum mood yay ^_^ I meet someone! He is so awesum!!1 ^_^ I'm gunna meet up with him latr yay ^_^

Disclaimer: i don own Inuyasha

* * *

**_11. Even More Constrictions_**

Kagome had been in the Sengoku Jidai for four days. She hadn't taken a bath in at least two days, and she needed to go back home to restock her supplies and see what she had missed at school. 'This means Inuyasha will have to come with me. Even to school! I'm gonna kill him! Or maybe I'll just 'sit' him!'

Sometimes it wasn't so bad, having to stay next to Inuyasha all the time but there were other times when she felt she needed a break from the bossy hanyou. Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I need to go home. My mom will be mad if I stay in the Sengoku Jidai too long." Inuyasha just nodded, grabbed her bag, and said, "Climb on my back." Kagome was about to climb on when Shippo hopped on her shoulder and said, "Bring me back lots of chocolate."

Sango exclaimed, "Shippo! Don't take advantage of Kagome like that!" Shippo said, "Why not? Inuyasha does! No one yells at him!" Sango didn't know how to reply to that. Shippo said, "See? You can't think of anything to say!" Sango shouted, "That doesn't make it right!" Miroku nodded in agreement. Kagome sighed and asked, "What kind of chocolate Shippo?" Shippo beamed and said, "Some of the sniggers stuff." Kagome smiled and said, "That's my favorite too. I'll get you some Hershey's too." Shippo beamed even wider.

'Will everyone take advantage of my curse? I knew Inuyasha would so I'm ok with that but will everyone order me around for their own selfish needs? Sota's broken his promise to Mom about a billion times when she's not around. Now I have to deal with Shippo. At least Miroku and Sango don't order me around...not yet anyway.' Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and said, "Let's go." Inuyasha nodded and leapt at full speed to the well.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome's mother as she looked at them with a critical eye. Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Kagome. Did Inuyasha order you around at all?" Kagome replied, "No. We both decided that Inuyasha would only ask me things and not order me to do things. We also decided that he should have his rosary back. It makes things seem more normal." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and went to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and whispered, "Watch what you say and how you say it. You don't want to order me around, especially not in front of my mom. You know what will happen if you do." Inuyasha snorted and said, "Of course I do. I'm not stupid." Kagome smiled and said, "I know. I was just reminding you. Let's go to the dining room." Inuyasha nodded and they both went into the dining room.

Sota and Grandpa were already in the dining room, sitting at the table. Sota ran up to Kagome and gave her hug. He pulled back and plugged his nose, saying, "Phew! Kagome, you stink! You need a bath badly!" Kagome blushed, realizing if she did take a bath she wouldn't be able to take it alone. Why do you have to talk in your sleep?!' That thought reminded Kagome of what else had happened and her heart started to ache at the thought. 'Why does he always end up doing things like this to me? He makes me hurt so much!'

Just then Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen and set dinner on the table. "Phew! Kagome! I'm sorry to say this sweetie but you smell awful! Go take a bath before you eat dinner." Kagome paled and stayed where she was. Mrs. Higurashi said, "I'm sorry honey but I don't think any of us will want to smell you during dinner. Go take a bath now so your dinner won't be so cold when you get back."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and leaned up to whisper as softly as she could in his ear, "Tell me I can leave your side to take a bath. Mom will have really odd thoughts if she sees you coming into the bath with me." Inuyasha blushed as he realized the implications. Inuyasha bent down and whispered softly in Kagome's ear, "Go to the bathroom by yourself and take a bath, but after that never leave my side." Kagome scowled softly at him and went off to the bathroom.

Everyone sat around the dinner table, dinner finished. Kagome felt wonderfully clean and thought she smelled very nice. She felt really weird because all night long Inuyasha had been asking her to do things instead of ordering her to do them. As Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, will you pass me the juice?" Kagome snapped. "That's it! You're driving me crazy! Your creeping me out! It's too weird! I'd much rather you order me around. This asking me everything is just not you!" Inuyasha turned so he was facing Kagome and said, "It is weird asking you for things instead of telling you. So, you don't mind if I order you around?" Kagome said, "I suppose it is penance for all the sits I ever gave you."

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's rosary glowed and he fell forward...onto her, pinning her to the floor. Kagome blushed bright red as she noticed that Inuyasha's face was buried in between her breasts. Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, "Do you two always do this?" causing Kagome to blush more. Sota chimed in, "If you do that's gross!" Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red and yelled, "Inuyasha get off!" Inuyasha's muffled reply was, "I can't!" Meanwhile, Kagome blushed more and more the longer Inuyasha stayed there.

'Ok, so the spell wore off about a minute ago. So what? I guess I better get up.' Inuyasha reluctantly got up off of Kagome, allowing her to sit up. Inuyasha noticed that her face was extremely red.

Kagome muttered, "I think I'll go to bed." Inuyasha stood up and offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet. Kagome said with a smile, "Oyasuminasai!" Her family replied, "Oyasuminasai!" and Kagome and Inuyasha headed to Kagome's bedroom.

Inuyasha thought for awhile and decided he would do it. "Kagome. I order you to always tell me the truth no matter what. Don't even lie the tiniest bit, don't omit any details, always tell me the absolute truth."

Kagome's mouth opened in shock. 'Why the hell did he have to say that?! Now I can't even lie to him the tiniest bit!' Inuyasha sat down on the floor of her bedroom, Kagome sat down right across from him, their knees almost touching. Inuyasha asked, "Kagome. How do you feel about Kouga?" Kagome said, "Huh? Kouga?" Inuyasha nodded and said, "Answer the question." Kagome laughed and said, "Kouga's just a friend. There's nothing more between us despite the fact that he claims that I'm his woman." Inuyasha asked, "How do you feel about that Hojo guy?" Kagome replied, "Hojo's a really sweet, polite, kind person, the kind of guy girls dream about. Though there's the fact that he's incredibly DULL!" Inuyasha smirked at that remark.

'Well that takes care of that. Now, should I really ask the question? Yes.' Inuyasha swallowed and said seriously, "Kagome, how do you feel about me?"

Kagome's mouth slipped open in surprise. 'What am I supposed to answer to that?' Kagome answered, "Sometimes you can be rude, arrogant, jealous, and overall a jerk but I still think you're a nice guy." 'Please don't let him ask anything more!' "Inuyasha, I'm kind of tired. I want to go to bed." Inuyasha nodded and stood up. Kagome stood up as well and said, "Could you let me change in the bathroom?" Inuyasha said, "I don't see what's so wrong with changing right here." Kagome said, "Hentai! I need to get ready for bed!" Inuyasha replied, "I won't look." Kagome said, "You better not!" then went to her drawer and grabbed clean panties and clean pajamas.

"Turn around so I know you won't look." Inuyasha snorted then turned around so his back was to Kagome. Kagome quickly changed her clothes then said, "I have to brush my teeth. Come into the bathroom with me." Inuyasha turned around and they both went into the bathroom.

Kagome quickly brushed her teeth. When she was done she dried her face and hands on a towel and both Inuyasha and her left the bathroom.

Kagome sat at her desk and brushed out her hair while looking in her mirror. When she was done she said, "Ok. We need to turn out the lights and then I need to get to bed." Inuyasha nodded then went over to the light switch and flipped it off. He went back to Kagome and grabbed her hand, helping her into bed. When Kagome was settled she said, "Oyasuminasai Inuyasha!" Inuyasha replied, "Oyasuminasai Kagome." then Inuyasha layed down on the floor next to Kagome's bed.

Kagome swore all she did was roll over. She had rolled onto her right side, her back to Inuyasha. Suddenly, her symptoms hit her full force. She exhaled her breath in a pained gasp.

Inuyasha was up the instant he heard Kagome's pained gasp. He hurriedly put a hand on her shoulder and felt her relax as soon as he had touched her.

Kagome rolled over so she was facing Inuyasha. She started to blush and said, "Um...Inuyasha? Would you mind lying next to me? I don't want my sym—" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha was already under the covers and lying next to her. Her mouth opened even wider than it had been as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and said, "Just to be sure." Kagome swallowed and nodded. Inuyasha said, "Now, fall asleep." Kagome didn't even object as a few moments later she was asleep.

* * *

Aww cute ending^_^ next chapters my last chapter!! boo!! i might make a sequel if i get enough requests yay ^_^

With tons of love ^_^ ~Firewolfpup ~_^


	12. Things To Blush About

Ok *sigh* here it is...THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE CURSE!!!!Ive worked pretty hard on this chappie so reviews would be nice...

Disclaimer: i don own Inuyasha

* * *

**_12. Things To Blush About_**

Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha's face not even an inch away from her own. She blushed and thought, 'How do I get into these situations? If I stick my lips out even the tiniest bit they'll touch his.' Kagome blushed deeper at that thought and pulled her head back so it was a few inches away from Inuyasha's.

Although, due to the fact that Inuyasha's arms were pinning her tightly to his body she was getting a neck ache from the way she had her head. Kagome put her head closer to Inuyasha's just enough to make her neck stop aching.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sleeping face and smiled. 'He looks so peaceful, like there's nothing in the world to bother him. He's actually in a deep sleep again too.' Kagome stopped smiling at thought, remembering the last time they had been in this situation. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to be out of Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome looked at her clock and saw it was 10:00 am. She panicked for a second before she realized it was Saturday. Kagome laid her head back on the pillow and exhaled a sigh a relief.

Just then, her bedroom door opened and her mother walked in. Mrs. Higurashi stared for a moment then shouted, "Kagome!" waking up Inuyasha in the process.

When Inuyasha heard the shout he opened his eyes and lifted his head as quickly as he could—only to find his lips had collided with Kagome's.

Kagome's eyes opened wide with shock as Inuyasha's lips collided with hers. She noticed Inuyasha's eyes were also wide with shock. They both quickly pulled away from each other, both very red in the face. Kagome started breathing raggedly as her symptoms hit her. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.(Though not as intimately as before.)Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, Kagome went as red as was humanly possible and exclaimed, "No! We only shared the bed!" Mrs. Higurashi raised and eyebrow and asked, "Is that why I saw Inuyasha holding you like that and you with your face not even an inch away from his?" Kagome thought, 'Is it possible to die from embarrassment? If it is, this would be the case.' Kagome stammered, "It's not what it looked like!" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Then explain to me why you two were like that." Kagome took a deep breath and said, "I thought it was unfair that Inuyasha had to sleep on the floor so I offered to share the bed." Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha and said, "And you ended up holding her like that?" Inuyasha blushed and mumbled incoherently. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said, "Come on you two, breakfast is downstairs and waiting." Inuyasha ran out of the bed and went to the kitchen, dragging Kagome with him. Kagome exclaimed, "Inuyasha! Not so fast! It'll still be there when we get there!" Inuyasha just grinned and practically flew into the kitchen.

After breakfast Mrs. Higurashi whispered into Kagome's ear, "Kagome, follow me into a different room so we can talk privately." Kagome panicked, 'Never leave my side' rang in her head. She looked at Inuyasha and gave him a pleading look. Inuyasha understood, having heard what Mrs. Higurashi had whispered. "Go with your mom, I'm not stopping you. Just don't expect there to be any food left when you two get back." Kagome rolled her eyes, stuck her tongue out at him, and followed her mom out of the room.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Ok Kagome. We need to have a serious talk so I want you to sit down. It's going to be a long talk." Kagome thought, 'What did I do? Hope nothing too bad,' then sat in a chair across from her mother. Mrs. Higurashi said, "Ok. Now Kagome, I know that you and Inuyasha are very close friends. I know you have very strong feelings for him, most likely you love him and that's fine." Kagome blushed as her mom had pinpointed her feelings for Inuyasha quite accurately. Mrs. Higurashi continued, "I also believe that Inuyasha returns your feelings and that's fine too because Inuyasha is a really great guy." Kagome looked at her mom and asked, "You really think he might love me?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Sweetie, I see the way he looks at you sometimes, there are definitely feelings there." Kagome smiled for a moment at the thought then she frowned and murmured, "But he chose Kikyo, not me. He loves Kikyo, not me."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned at that and said, "Well, you know sweetie, you might be wrong. I happen to think he loves you. Now, I'm getting off topic. I still haven't finished what I was going to say to you." Kagome looked up at her mom and asked, "And what is that?" Mrs. Higurashi said, "I know you two love each other and that you may be thinking of—expressing that love, though you say you haven't done it yet." Kagome blushed as the implication hit her. ' Mrs. Higurashi continued, "I know that in Inuyasha's time you are the right age to be doing that kind of thing and that he will be basing things off of how his time functions. I don't have a problem with you two—expressing your love. I'm very happy for you. Now I'm going to go back and finish my breakfast. Come back in when you feel like joining us." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and left her daughter to sit in the chair in shock.

Kagome's face felt the hottest it had ever been, thought not redder than it had been when her mother had caught Inuyasha and her in bed. That got Kagome thinking about what her mother had just said. 'No way! Stop thinking like that!' Kagome sighed, still blushing furiously, and continued to muse, 'It's not my fault I'm thinking like this, it's Mom's. Where the heck did she get these kind of ideas? Kagome blushed even more(if that's possible) and buried her face in her hands. 'I won't be able to look at Inuyasha without blushing like this! Thanks a lot Mom!'

When Kagome thought she had gotten her blush under control she went back into the dining room to see if there was any food left. (Not that she was expecting any to be left.)Kagome walked and was surprised to see there was still food for her. Both Inuyasha and Sota peered at her face and said, "Wow! You're red!" Kagome blushed even more as her mother just smiled and winked at her. Kagome screamed in frustration and buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome with a curious expression, wondering what had happened to have made Kagome that red.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi picked up the dishes and both of them started doing the dishes together. (Kagome had to have a whispered command from Inuyasha that it was ok to stand away from him.) Mrs. Higurashi started talking as if the conversation outside had not finished. The bad thing was Inuyasha was in the room and listening so Mrs. Higurashi spoke in an undercurrent of codes. "So you know that boyfriend of that friend of yours?" Kagome understood what her mother was doing and said, "Hai, what about him?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Does he know that he has to use protection when with her?" Kagome struggled not to blush and answered, "No, he doesn't." Kagome blushed bright red and said, "Mom! Don't ever say that again! You're creeping me out by talking about this stuff!" Mrs. Higurashi just said, "Well, honey, your friend and her boyfriend need to know this information." Kagome shook her head and started laughing and said, "Why don't you tell them being you're so obsessed about it." Kagome just blushed more and having finished the dishes went back to Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha went up to Kagome's room and Kagome started packing the things she would need for the trip to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome said, "I want to take a bath before I leave and if I don't get it I'm gonna be cranky for the rest of the day." Inuyasha sighed, "Then go take a bath before we leave." Kagome smiled cheerily at Inuyasha and said in a false cheery voice, "Thanks Inuyasha! I'm so glad I need your permission to take a bath." Then her smile dropped and she glared at him, before heading into the bathroom to take her bath.

After Kagome's bath Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag and they both headed down the well to the Sengoku Jidai. When Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well a flying furball collided with Kagome's chest. Shippo said, "I missed you!" Kagome smiled and said, "I missed you too." Kagome grabbed her bag, set it on the ground, and opened it. She pulled out a Snickers and a Hershey's bar. Shippo's eyes glowed with happiness and he beamed at Kagome. He grabbed the candy bars from Kagome's offering hand and exclaimed, "Thanks!" Kagome smiled at Shippo and said, "Let's head to the village and see the others." Kagome grabbed her bag, Shippo climbed on Kagome's shoulder, and they set off.

Everyone was walking along, once again looking for jewel shards. Inuyasha remembered what had happened the last time with the youkai and said, "Kagome, never give any youkai any of our jewel shards." Kagome smiled and said, "Hai!"

It had been a hard day for all of them. They had fought a group of youkai and had gotten a jewel shard out of it. Everyone else had gone to sleep already, only Inuyasha and Kagome remained awake. Inuyasha's curiosity had been bugging him all day so he finally asked, "Kagome, what was your mother talking to you about when she had you leave the room during breakfast?" Kagome exclaimed with a blush, "That's private! It's something only between me and my mom." Inuyasha said, "I don't care. Tell me!" Kagome blushed darker and squeaked in anger. 'Always tell me the absolute truth.' She gritted her teeth and looked away from Inuyasha as she said, "We were talking about this morning's situation. Inuyasha said, "Oh, so that's why you were blushing. You don't have to go into detail if you don't want to." Kagome sighed. "How will we sleep tonight?"

"What is it?" Kagome replied, "You like to sleep in tress and if I sleep on the ground and happen to roll over or anything then my symptoms will start." Inuyasha said, "Sleep in the tree with me then." Kagome said, "Maybe it's better if I don't, given how things tend to turn out." Inuyasha said, "Things only turned out weird once. Did anything bad happen the first time?" Kagome said, "No, it wasn't bad." Inuyasha asked, "What happened?" Kagome bit her lip and thought, 'Kuso! I'll—I'll have to tell him—everything.' Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha and said, "You talked in your sleep and said, 'Don't ever leave my side.' " Kagome bit her lip before she said the next part, "Then you said 'Kikyo' and then you said, 'Kiss me', which I had to follow so I tried to kiss you on the cheek. Then you moved your head so you kissed me on the mouth. After that you put my head against your chest."

Inuyasha thought, 'She must think I was kissing Kikyo in my dream!' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into an embrace. He said, "I'll tell what I actually dreamed. Now, just listen and don't talk until I'm finished telling you my dream." Kagome just let her head rest against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha said, "I dreamed I was holding you in my arms, just like on that night. In my dream I saw Kikyo appear behind you and I said her name. She looked royally pissed at seeing you in my arms so I told you to kiss me to piss her off more. Then you tried to kiss me on the cheek and I had wanted you to kiss me on the lips so I made sure you did. After I finished kissing you Kikyo was even more pissed so I held you to me and grinned at her. Then my dream ended." Kagome didn't say anything so Inuyasha said, "You can talk now."

Kagome was in shock. 'He had been kissing me like that! And I had tried to pull away! BAKA!' Inuyasha said, "Kagome, say something!" Kagome lifted her head, smiled, and said, "I love you," then kissed Inuyasha on the mouth. Inuyasha eyes were open with shock before he closed them and began to kiss Kagome back.

'Wait a sec, we can't do this here!' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha pulled back and said, "Hang on," then lifted Kagome into his arms and ran to the well.

Kagome wondered, 'What's Inuyasha thinking?' Suddenly, they were at the well. Inuyasha jumped in the well.

Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's chest, wanting to hear her heartbeat pound in his ears. His eyes closed when he felt Kagome start rubbing his ears. He managed to say, "I love you too," before being lost in the ecstasy of his ears being rubbed.

Kagome smiled when she felt and heard Inuyasha purred. 'So he likes having his ears rubbed.' Kagome continued to rub his ears until they both fell asleep like that.

The End

* * *

STILL!!!if i get enough request to make a sequel i will!!!*Falls from lovestruck* (//_X)

With tons of love (//_^) ~Firewolfpup ~_^


End file.
